New Hope, New Home, New Love
by syb72101
Summary: My first fanfic- hope you like it! This is my theory about what happens after the end of Chapter 23. I found The Giver 4 days ago in my seventh grade English class, and loved it greatly.


*please note: This is actually supposed to be Chapter 25, not 24- sorry for any confusion :)*

Jonas struggled to hold onto the music, wanting to keep it close. It anchored him to reality. "We're almost there, Gabe," he whispered, leaning lovingly over the newchild, breathing in his short sporadic breaths. Jonas found himself cradling his pale head, petting his light blond curls, comforting him. "Please, please stay with me." Gabriel shivered violently in response.

Jonas knew he had nothing left- no memories, anyway. He could rely on only his own will and Gabriel's to live, though their futures seemed murky at the moment. As the sled skidded down the slope, Jonas waited, heart racing, praying and pleading to nobody because nobody would care. The snow blinding him, wind whipping, Jonas told himself to just enjoy the ride, because either way, he and Gabriel would be safe.

"I love you, Gabriel," he whispered, just for him, his last gift to give. He knew it reached the dying child, although it was nothing but a whisper in the winter night.

The sled bucked and suddenly swerved violently, throwing Jonas into the air as it caught on a snowdrift. His stomach swirling, Jonas flipped Gabriel to his side, wanting to spare him from the pain. The music briefly faded from his ears, and Jonas desperately searched for it, the silence all-consuming, the darkness becoming his reality, the fear swallowing him.

Jonas hit the ground with a thud, crying out, his body pulsing with pain as he convulsed. The cold bit at him like a wolf devouring prey, tearing him apart. He was lost in his suffering, oblivion surging around the edges of his vision. Blinking to dispel unconsciousness, Jonas realized Gabe was crying beside him, and the sound of his struggle jarred him back to himself. Gabe needed him, so he would be there. His entire body pushed past the apex of his endurance, Jonas hugged Gabe to his chest and hurried toward the buildings, mind blind, working on autopilot- the maximum control level he felt he could muster.

"Gabe, please stay with me, please," he begged to him in a raspy whisper, mouth devoid of moisture, legs leaden and stiff. His breaths came to him with difficulty, his head pounding with exertion. Something deep inside him pulled Jonas on, as Gabriel, so close to death he could almost sense it peering over his shoulder, clung to life by a thread wrapped in his inadequate blanket.

The music returned in a rush, and Jonas let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, the lights becoming stronger and more focused, the sound of laughter (a dazzling, heart-raising sound) buzzing in the air around him. Gabriel's closed eyes fluttered open for a second in surprise.

Jonas didn't know if he could make it any longer, despite the hope that surrounded him, the love he felt radiating from every corner. His stomach screamed at him, his legs felt like dead weights. His mind swirled with fear and paranoia, even in this safe setting, the feeling that they had reached Elsewhere. Gasping with exertion, Jonas focused only on walking to keep himself from falling. One foot, then another. Jonas had to force his eyes open to keep checking on Gabe. He didn't know how long it went on, but it worked. Gabriel was still breathing.

The darkness gained an edge.

A shadow of a person taller than he was suddenly fell over him, and Jonas accepted his briefly darkened view. He swayed unsteadily, unable to keep oblivion at bay, injuries mounting, catching up to him in a sickening rush.

"Who are you?" Jonas heard a voice barely audible to his ears ask before his knees gave way and he collapsed to the ground, the darkness collapsing inwards until there was nothing left at all.

When Jonas awoke, the first thing he felt was warmth, a feeling he welcomed gratefully and relaxed into. He felt something soft beneath him, supporting him- he found the word. Couch. A pillow cradled his head. His body graciously didn't ache as much as before, and the feeling of no pain was blissful- but fleeting. He remembered Gabe.

"Gabriel!" Jonas exclaimed, shooting up to meet a wave of nausea.

"Whoa, there, buddy. Calm down."

Jonas turned and soon faced a kind looking lady, with gentle brown eyes and smooth brown hair. She looked maybe to be in her twenties, though Jonas was unsure.

"Who are you? Where's Gabriel?" Jonas demanded, still recovering. Looking around, he glimpsed a living room, with a merry fireplace blazing beside him. Looking out a window, he noticed it was still dark. He hadn't been out long, at least. It was all cozy looking, but after their time in the wilderness, anything and everything posed a danger to him.

"Just relax. I'm Edith. Edith Baker. Nice to meet you. Gabriel is the boy you were holding, yes?"

Jonas nodded, brow furrowed with worry. "Is he okay?"

Edith nodded. "The tyke's fine. Just a little cold. A warm bath and a fresh meal with freshen you both up." Realizing his stare longing for clarification, she strolled into another room and, rocking a bundle of blankets in his careful arms, came back out. Jonas could see the love in her eyes, gazing down at Gabe. It wasn't the first time she'd handled a child. With a soft smile, she handed Gabriel back to him.

"Gabe!" Jonas cried joyously, hugging him, smiling, hugging the toddler to his chest again. Pulling back, Gabe smiled at him with bright blue eyes. All the color was not fully returned to his cheeks yet, and his skin was still abnormally cold, but the Gabe he had known, the carefree, happy toddler, was back.

"Jonas!" He cried with a baby voice, so sweet and happy. His first real word, besides a fractured interpretation of his own name.

Jonas smiled weakly and hugged him to his chest again, never wanting to let go. They had done it. They had made it to Elsewhere, and Gabe was okay. That was all Jonas needed. Gabriel, he swore to himself, would live in a world with love and family and Christmas, not in the dull, controlled Community-like world. The child deserved it, for all he had endured.

"Time to eat!" Edith called from another room, the kitchen. The mouth-watering smell of something new wafted in through the air- it smelled delicious and savory, so new and delightful to both of them. His stomach rumbled.

Gabe smiled again and Jonas walked with him to their new life, his heart alight with hope, and a new feeling of love and home that was his to keep.


End file.
